Eyes to Love
by Selene Vampire
Summary: La vida de una chica puede cambiar radicalmente con tan solo cambiarse de escuela... Pesimo sumario, pero la historia esta mucho mejor xD Contiene Drama/Romance/Comedia y las parejas son Lio/Ella, Sushi/Zohar, etre otras. Plss dejen coments para mejorar!


**Split****.**

"**Eyes to Love"**

**Capítulo 1 – Supervivencia****.**

Lluvia, relámpagos, truenos, ventisca, oscuridad. Vívida noche con sus claros abruptos y ensordecedora música apaciguando todo atisbo de serenidad. Pisadas se escuchan a la lejanía y con ellas mi ferviente locura florecía también. Correr sin parar demostraba mi desesperación por alejarme de todo sentido que fuese de aquel "acogedor" paisaje, pero hiciese lo que hiciese nada pasaba; los pasos cada vez más fuerza tomaban y mis piernas se debilitaban. Sin percatarme de mi presente por venir, se me vislumbró un abismo sin fin; fallando con todos mis esfuerzos caí dentro y la oscuridad inminente mis ojos tiño.

- Ella, hija, se te hará tarde si note apresuras.

- Ya voy mamá.

Las seis y media de la mañana y mis bellísimos sueños nunca me abandonaban, no importaba lo que intentara que ellos encontrarían la forma de reaparecer en mi subconsciente. Tomé un pequeño espejo proveniente de mi mesa de luz y sin más pesadumbres en mis parpados es lo que se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia, aunque mi cabello tampoco ayudaba en su aspecto literal de la palabra estético. Agotada o no, me vestí y baje para encontrarme con mi familia desayunada y Guy mirándome como siempre.

- Hermanita ¿Te peleaste con el peine?

- Jaja, muy gracioso Guy. Mamá, ¿No has visto mi bolso?

- Está sobre la mesa cariño.

Odio que las cosas estén frente a mí y no verlas, si fuesen caimanes comerían todos los días de sus vidas.

- Gracias.

- Si que eres tonta, vámonos que se nos hace tarde para empezar en esta escuela, que sabe Dios que nos encontraremos allí.

Verdaderamente mi fatal aceptación hacia nuevas instituciones se contagió en mi "pequeño" hermanito. Tomé mi tostada y bebí mi café olímpicamente veloz, ya que si Guy se ponía en insoportable, nadie le aguantaría en todo el día.

Emprendimos nuestra retirada e iniciación de un ciclo de torturas mentales con materias que no servirán para nuestro futuro no tan distante. Todo el viaje fue en un cómodo silencio que sólo en mi habitación podía obtener, pero lamentablemente lo bello nunca dura para toda una eternidad; las personas entraban como ganado hacia el matadero, los murmullos, gritos, campanas, todo era "extra" hacia mi persona. Cogí mi ser y procedí a ingresar junto a mi hermano.

- Guy, vamos.

…

- ¿Guy?

…

- ¡GUY! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Rápidamente comprendí del porque de su ignorancia. Una chica se vislumbró ante nosotros con una preciosa cabellera dorada, con unos ojos normales para mí pero atragantes para Guy, parecía ser de la típica nena mimada aunque mejor me guardo estos pensamientos únicamente para mí.

- Muy linda ¿No?

- Acabo de encontrar mi chica ideal.

- ¿Qué?

- Este será un buen año. Nos vemos hermanita.

Genial, ahora también estoy sola en esta jungla.

Las clases comenzaron como cualquier otra en el mundo y verdaderamente fueron tan "didácticas" como las demás instituciones a las que he asistido. Química, una de las que podría decirse que las horas pasan fugazmente, pero el resto es lo mismo que nada.

- Hey, Ella.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Omer, estoy en la misma clase que tu.

- Oh, encantada. ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

- Tu hermano, Guy, me lo dijo; te vi muy sola asíque pensé que tal vez podríamos llegar hacer amigos.

- Puede ser, sería bueno. Me enteré de que tengo que alistarme en algún club o taller, ¿Sabes cuales hay?

- ¿Te gustan las artes? Como por ejemplo la música.

- Si, desde pequeña me interesa el canto y todo lo relacionado con ello.

- Entonces ya esta, acabas de apuntarte para ser un miembro del club de música.

- Gracias, realmente te lo agradezco, Omer. ¿Tocan matemáticas?

- Pues diría que no, pero lamentablemente si.

- Jajaja, no te llevas bien con ellas ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Las detesto.

Omer, un chico peculiar, agradable, gracioso, hasta diría extrovertido, pero era muchísimo más que estos calificativos. Congeniamos bastante bien para reconocer mi aflicción hacia lo que considero "amigos por dos segundos" en lugar de "todo por dos pesos". Admito que gracias a él mi día fue más tolerante y "divertido" a lo que creía que me enfrentaría; conocí casi todos los recovecos del establecimiento y hasta talvez las salas secretas del lugar; en una de ellas casi muero de un infarto, producto de un encuentro accidentado con una chica aclamada Nicky. Su carácter era débil con respecto a las luchas verbales con otros muchachos, pero en cuanto a cordialidad y afecto era lindísima, inmediatamente forjamos lazos de amistad.

Horarios y más horarios que cumplir y llevar a cabo, allí mismo un pequeño chico que denotaba su grado de estupidez hablaba sin parar, cosa que hizo que la reciente enamorada de mi hermano saliese a detenerlo.

- ¡SUSHI! ¿Pero que haces? Deja ya de hablar tonterías.

- Zohar, que gusto verte, sabía que vendrías si hacía esto para llamar la atención.

- Estupendo ya viste que funcionó, ahora hazme el favor de dejar de hacer el ridículo.

- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

- Sushi, a la cuenta de tres te reportaré con mi padre. Uno… Dos…

Sinceramente no me esperaba esta hermosísima escena intima en público. Aquel renacuajo estaba besando a la "reina de la discordia", obviamente que el cachetazo no se hizo rogar y la impresión en su mejilla menos que menos.

- ¡Eres hombre muerto!

- No, ¡ZOHAR! ¡ESPERAA! ¡POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A TU PADRE!

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI ABUSIVO!

Caray, desesperante. El resto del día se puede decir que transcurrió normalmente, Guy se apareció con una cara de perplejo y satisfacción, seguramente pensando en que esta es su oportunidad de conquistar a "Miss Discordia"; por mi parte, conocía a un grupo agradable dentro de todo y hasta quizá permanente, sacando de lado que entré a un club que realmente me interesa de verdad, seguramente allí podré mostrarles a los chicos mis canciones que he escrito últimamente en mis momentos de apacible soledad.

Directamente pase a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, sabía que de ahora en adelante mi vida sería totalmente monótona como la de cualquier otro, exceptuando lo de mis sueños todo aparentaría ser "normal". Sin más que pensar Morfeo me apresó en sus brazos, llevándome a mi acogedor subconsciente y eternal sueño de mis raíces.

* * *

Este es el primer fic que hago de ellos; ojala que les guste y espero que me dejen comentarios para ver si tengo que modificar cosas para los capitulos que se vienen.

Besos para todos y la semana que viene se aparece el **_capitulo 2: ¿Guy de novio?_**

Selene Vampire.


End file.
